The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a gate-all-around type transistor.
Semiconductor devices are useful in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may be categorized, for example, as a semiconductor memory device for storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device for processing operations of logic data, and/or a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly used for high integration within the electronic industry. For example, semiconductor devices have been increasingly utilized for their high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices have become more complex and integrated to meet these beneficial characteristics.